The Nature of Fixation
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: An obsessive preoccupation and strong attachment to a person. Just be careful you dont get hooked. AU and 'humour' version of Infatuation.
1. The Connection

Title: The Nature of Fixation

Author: Angel Leviathan

Spoilers: Anything, everything.

Season: 5

Disclaimer: SG-1, characters, concept, etc, aren't mine.

Notes: The 'funny' version of Infatuation that I promised to write. I admit it's a bit like the first chapter of Infatuation, but that's basically because the 'idea' is the same. Beware though, the 'rules' have changed. I've got a few things to say, but they'll be at the bottom of the chapter. Beware **Spoilers for Season 8** in what I'm going to say.

* * *

"One day I'm gonna bring along a can of spray paint and make the view more colourful…" Jack muttered as his team traipsed through yet another forest of all too green trees, "I mean, there's just no point in sending postcards home with views like this…"

Sam hid a grin, staring at the floor, deciding not to enter whatever debate was about to begin.

"Any postcards you felt inclined to send would be classified, would they not, O'Neill?" Teal'c frowned.

"It's the thought that counts, T," the Colonel replied.

"And who exactly would you be sending postcards to, Jack?" Daniel questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't know. The President? I hear he likes to be kept up to date on things…"

Sam shook her head in mock dismay and overtook her CO, taking point as he began to write an imaginary postcard beginning, 'To Mr President'. She let him ramble, listening to Teal'c's occasionally confused comments and Daniel's interruptions due to many points of supposed illogic, until she slowed to a halt as the forest they had been walking through ended, leaving a clearing and a stone building before them.

Jack stopped beside her and stared, "…Well if it isn't _another_ temple…" he then held up a hand and started ticking off seconds, grinning.

Sam frowned until Daniel launched into an enthusiastic lecture about how it wasn't just 'another temple' and started off ahead of them

"…And there ya go…" Jack nodded and started off after him.

"…Yes, Sir…" she exchanged a vaguely amused glance with Teal'c and followed him.

"Guys, come on!" Daniel called.

The Colonel sighed, "Why can't you get excited about sport or cars like normal people?" he joked.

"Next time I see a car, I'll be sure to exhort its virtues," Daniel didn't stop his incredibly fast pacing to the temple.

"He's got enough enthusiasm for a whole _team_ of archaeologists," Sam mumbled, with a smile.

"…Indeed…" Teal'c agreed.

Actually, they were only a few minutes behind Daniel, but when they reached the temple he made out that they had been hours behind; he already had the digi-cam out and appeared to be photographing everything he possibly could.

"And just what is so wonderful about this temple, Daniel?" Jack finally dared to ask.

He stopped taking photos for a moment and offered a honest shrug, "I'm not sure yet," he admitted.

"…Anything we can kick any ass with?"

"…I'm not sure about that yet either…"

Jack exhaled, trying to be patient, "…Okay. You go…enthuse…I'll just sit here on this-" he stared as Daniel disappeared through a hole in the wall of the crumbling temple. He sighed again, hopping up onto a slab of rock, "Sit here on this…whatever it is…" he frowned.

Sam stood at one end of the innocent looking slab, "…I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sir…" she was staring down at a small group of what appeared to be dials and buttons, just above a glowing sapphire panel.

"Why not? Daniel gonna come back and have a mini-crisis?" Jack glanced down at her, shuffling along the rock to look at the strange controls with her.

"…I don't know…but I have no idea what these are for…" she accidentally twisted one of the dials as her sleeve caught on it, cursing under her breath.

"Such language from a lady."

"I believe that is unwise, O'Neill…" Teal'c warned him, seeing the Colonel reach across and fiddle with some of the dials himself.

"Mocking Carter? I kinda agree…"

Sam swore again as she saw the sapphire panel pulse, "Sir, don't touch-" she went to bat his hand out of the way, believing it to be quicker than 'requesting' that he did so, only to touch the panel herself, along with his hand, and receive a sudden shock that made her leap back, wide eyed.

Jack had fallen off the slab at the same moment and stared up at her from his position on the floor, "…What the hell was that?" he made a fist of his hand, uncurling it and reforming the fist several times to make sure his hand was still functioning.

"…I have no idea…" she was just as shocked as he was, literally.

"O'Neill? MajorCarter?" Teal'c glanced from one to the other, hoping for some form of intelligent response.

They continued to stare at each other in a bemused fashion…

"What's going on?" Daniel's voice came from the other side of the temple, having just walked back through the hole in the wall. He frowned, "…Jack, why are you on the floor?"

"…You tell me, Daniel, you tell me…" was the response.

They made their way back to the 'Gate _very_ swiftly.

* * *

"You check out fine," Janet stated, frowning, "I have no idea what whatever you say hit you exactly did…but you have nice matching burns…" 

"And that's it?" Jack stared.

"…That's it…" she didn't seem to understand what he wanted from her, "…What were you expecting, Colonel?"

"…To not just get away with a burn after being zapped and thrown to the floor…" he admitted.

"You were lucky this time. Be thankful," Janet chided, "Next time you might not be so lucky."

"…And don't we know it…"

"I expect to see you back here to have the bandages changed," the Doctor warned both of them. She was rewarded with two grimaces, "…That's an order," she added.

"Thanks, Janet," Sam managed to answer, without sarcasm, though it was an effort.

"I'll know you mean that when I see you actually here tomorrow," Janet nodded, half smile on her face as she made her way away from them and to her office.

Jack glanced across at Sam, "…So…we're okay?"

"…Apparently so…" she shrugged.

"…You got a buzzing in your head?"

"…Yeah…must be the beginning of a headache…"

"One hell of a headache," he corrected.

She smiled, "I'll see you later, Sir," she hopped down off the bed.

"Where're you going?" Jack frowned.

"…To write my report?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…report…yeah…" he coughed, "…me too…"

Sam grinned, "I'm sure, Sir.

* * *

He admitted defeat and was found by her, in his office, an hour later, frowning at the computer screen on his desk, as if it could tell him what to write. 

"…Sir…" Sam swayed slightly and had to hold onto the door to support herself, "…I think…I think…Janet missed something…" she managed to take another step and fell against the wall.

Jack looked up at her and suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain in his head, "Aw, crap," he winced, ignoring his own pain, and stood, trying to make his way across the room to her, to stop her falling, only to find himself stumbling in much the same fashion she had. His eyes widened as he lunged for her and only just managed to keep them both standing.

"…What's going on?" she seemed desperate for an answer, "What's happening to me?"

"What's happening to _us_," he corrected.

Sam emitted a low note of pain and rested her head against shoulder, "…Head hurts…" she mumbled.

"Mine too…" he answered.

"…Infirmary…" she muttered, eyes still shut. Sam sighed and looked up, opening her eyes, only to find his lips on hers, kissing her with an intensity she had never expected. And the second surprise was that she honestly didn't care and was thoroughly enjoying the experience. Next she thing knew, she was returning the unexpected passion and kissing him back. She halted only for a moment, to look up at him again and ask a question that she strangely didn't know why she was asking, "…What are we doing…?" she uttered, breathless.

"…I don't know…" was his honest reply. Jack paused, perhaps a flicker of concern playing on his features, "…Do you care…?"

"…No…"

"Do you want to stop…?"

"…No…" she frowned, "…I see…" she nodded, before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again, even as he crushed her against him. She had no intention of stopping for a good while, when she heard a knock at the door, "…Get rid of them…" she whispered.

"Busy!" Jack shouted, swiftly returning his attention to her.

"Not like that!" she managed to comment when she had to take a gasp of air.

"Colonel, I have a request from the anthropology departmen-" the door opened, revealing General Hammond in the doorway. All he could do was stare at his two officers, one pinning the other against the wall, locked in a passionate embrace, "Colonel! Major!"

Sam reluctantly released her grip on her CO and looked across at the General, then back to Jack. She blushed and stared down at the floor, whispering, "…Why do I suddenly care very much…?"

* * *

Okay, just a couple of things to say. Firstly, I am fully aware of what's going on in Season 8 and the state of affairs regarding SJ 'ship. Secondly, yeah, I'm still writing SJ 'ship fics, even if they are 'in the past' I suppose. I'm doing this because I can't hate the show, or the 'ship, if only because I've got so many great memories of watching it with, and having so many funny conversations about it with my friends (yeah, if you're sneakily reading this, I love you guys to pieces). I may not 'like' what's happening, but I'm not going to rant and rave and say death to all who get in the way of SJ. If its happening, its happening, and no fighting or yelling about it is going to change that. I haven't 'given up' as it were, but if the only place to write and like SJ 'ship is in the past…then that's what I'm going to do. Thanks, I don't know if that made any sense as to what I'm trying to convey, but I felt the need to explain some things.

Angel Leviathan


	2. Minus Caring

Notes: Sorry its been so long between updates, but I've been settling into university for the past few weeks. And I'm home this weekend, so hey, some time to write. After a rather mind numbing essay concerning Athene and Odysseus. But all good fun. Love Classics. Thanks for reviewing and thank you for the replies.**

* * *

**

"Just what the hell were you playing at?" Hammond fumed, hoping to somehow shame the two before him into saying something, having got little from them so far. He glanced at Sam, who sat across from the Colonel at the table, still a strange shade of red and still staring at the floor.

Jack, on the other hand, seemed quite jovial about the whole situation. He shrugged and drummed his fingers on the table, "…I don't know…" he shrugged again, "Seemed like the thing to do."

Sam finally looked up, shooting him an unreadable glance, tilting her head and continuing to stare at him.

The General's eyes widened, "…'Seemed like the thing to do'?" he echoed.

"Yep."

He was about to utter another stunned response when Sam interrupted him;

"I have to agree with the Colonel, Sir," she stated, deadpan, completely serious. She broke into a smile as she was rewarded by a grin from Jack.

"…You think fraternising-"

"I'd call it more than that," Jack commented, still grinning.

"Colonel!"

Sam suddenly pushed herself away from the table, frowning, "…What the heck is wrong with us? Why don't I care…?" she managed to regain some form of control for a few seconds, before she looked back up at her CO and smiled again.

He paused for a moment, "…I really _don't_ care…" he seemed concerned about this for only a second, turning back to the General, "Well, Sir?" Jack requested some form of explanation.

Hammond sighed, "If you really don't care, Colonel, then why aren't you 'fraternising' at this moment?" he genuinely appeared to want an answer.

Sam shrugged, "Because there are other people here-"

"And that'd just be rude," Jack finished for her.

Their CO glared at both of them, "I was hoping for a behavioural or medical explanation, Colonel."

She thought for a moment, giving up very quickly and leaning back in her chair, "No idea, Sir," she started to fiddle with the bandage on her hand.

"Get down to the Infirmary, both of you," Hammond ordered, "and make sure somebody accompanies you!"

"That's no fun!" Jack protested.

Sam laughed, caught the expression on the General's face, and bit down on her lip to stop herself. Still unable to control herself, she leant across the table, trying to catch Jack's attention, only able to get her voice down to a loud stage whisper, "…I can tell you what would be fun…"

"…Really…" he replied.

"Now!" Hammond shouted, "The Infirmary! Both of you!"

Jack muttered a curse, in around the same volume as Sam's stage whisper, and stood up, "Come on, Carter, apparently we have to take a trip."

"Yes, Sir…" she nodded, reluctant. Standing up, she swayed as she got to her feet, putting one hand to her head, "Why are we-" she managed to utter, before she shook her head and followed her CO.

"Airman, accompany them," Hammond ordered one of the four present.

The officer looked less than thrilled with such an assignment…

Janet frowned as she saw a frantic airman enter the Infirmary, skidding to a halt just as he reached her, "What's wrong?" she questioned, "Where's the emergency?"

"I lost them," he stated.

Her frown deepened, "…Who?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter!"

Nothing seemed to be making sense, "…Why were you with the Colonel and Major?"

"Escorting them to the Infirmary."

Now she was getting somewhere, "Why were they headed here?"

The airman exhaled, trying to catch his breath, "General Hammond ordered them here. They were behaving strangely in the briefing room. Something about fraternising."

"Fraternising?" Janet repeated, knowing that neither of her friends would risk something like that…especially on the base…off the base…there might have been a slim chance…but she knew…thought she knew that neither of them were willing to risk the other's future…or even their hearts.

"Apparently."

"…And what do you think they're doing now…?" she dared to ask.

"…In their current state of mind…I think that's pretty obvious…"

Janet shook her head, heading toward the nearest phone, "This is Doctor Frasier. Any sightings of Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter are to be reported to the Infirmary. They have a unknown medical condition. I want them found," she slammed the handset down and sighed. Today was obviously going from bad to worse.

"…My head doesn't hurt anymore…" Sam whispered as she kissed him again, "…It doesn't hurt…"

"…I saw you sway back in the briefing room," Jack replied, tightening his arms around her, "…You okay?" he asked quietly.

She smiled slightly, "I'm always 'okay' with you," she then laughed softly, "…Talk about your cheesy movie lines…"

He shrugged, "It fits," he brushed his lips against hers.

"…They'll find us soon…"

"…I know…"

"…Cant we just get out of here…?" Sam whispered, "…They all think this is wrong…"

"What do you think?" he looked down at her, unable to truly see her in the darkened room.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to meet his lips, "…I don't care…" she breathed, "…I don't care…"

"That's not what you said earlier…" Jack reminded her.

"I was worried-" she kissed him, "that they'd-" another kiss, "try and stop us-" and another, "all the rules and regs…"

He silenced her by covering her lips with his own, "…Don't…" he whispered.

"…What?" she said softly, "…What's wrong…?"

Jack rested his forehead against hers. He didn't care. He could honestly say he didn't care what happened to them. But knowing he didn't care just worried him all the more. He knew he _should_ care, if only for her sake. He had control…

…And she was intoxicated…

Intoxicated?

He dismissed the thought and gently kissed her again, "…Nothing…"


	3. Concerning Pain

Notes: Sorry, again, I know its been a while. Busy. Always busy. Greek lit and Egyptology essays to be in. Fun fun fun. The coffee and Egyptologists thing is true, by the way. Scary. Thank you for reviewing; I'll try and be quick with updates, but I cant promise anything these days.

_

* * *

_

When they were found, the Colonel and Major were not impressed at being dragged out of the random closet they had found, then again, nor were their CO and CMO. Even back in the Infirmary, being reprimanded, they somehow found their situation hilarious, and kept making suggestive glances at each other, so pretty much everybody present knew what their intentions were if only they were left alone. Believing their behaviour to be somewhat involuntary, the General ordered them separated, leaving Sam in the Infirmary with Janet, whilst Daniel was left with Jack's company as he tried to work. Teal'c probably got the easiest assignment; discussing a possible research mission back to the temple where Sam and Jack had been 'burnt'.

Sam sat on the edge of one of the Infirmary beds, swinging her legs, "I don't get it, Janet, why can't I stop thinking about him?" Sam pressed a hand to her head, "And why have I got this constant headache?"

"I don't know, Sam," Janet affected disinterest, thinking an in-depth conversation on the matter was only going to drive her friend slowly crazy.

"Can't you just let me go? I'm fine, really! Just a headache…"

"And lack of self control."

Sam didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Look, once we know what's wrong with you and the Colonel, we'll get it sorted. But for now, I need you to stay here and not complain about it," the Doctor sighed.

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" she exclaimed.

Janet frowned, "Excuse me? You think getting up to those sort of antics in a closet with your CO isn't wrong?"

Sam shrugged, a clear lack of understanding in her eyes.

"…You really don't think you were doing anything wrong…?"

She shrugged, again, "…No…I lo-"

"Sam, don't say that," Janet interrupted her, sad expression on her face.

"Why not?"

Her friend sighed, "…Because when you really want to say it, when you can…you'll wish you hadn't…" she looked away, unable to bear the still glazed look in Sam's eyes, proving that she really didn't comprehend that her reactions were so out of place…

"Is the coffee drinking some kind of Egyptologist thing?" Jack asked, seated across the desk from Daniel, trying to ignore the growing pain in his head. Still, a curse escaped him every now and then. He had even resorted to banging his head against the surface of the desk, but on discovering it really wasn't making any difference, had turned his attention to annoying Daniel instead.

Daniel shrugged, taking another sip of coffee, "I cant remember. I know my old lecturer always used to have coffee. No matter what time of day, no matter what lecture he was giving; there was always a cup of coffee there."

"Maybe they spent their time having wild parties when you guys weren't looking."

"Maybe," he agreed, "But then I noticed that as the year went on, more and more people in the lectures had coffee with them too. It was scary. Rows and rows of coffee drinking Egyptologists," he placed the cup back on the desk, "thought I might as well join them," he returned his attention to the papers before him.

Jack grimaced, "Keep talking."

"Huh?"

"Keep talking."

"…Why?" he frowned.

"…Takes my mind off Carter."

Daniel put his pen down, "What's going on, Jack? Are you two just messing around or what?"

With his headache getting worse, the Colonel was in no mood for what he deemed were stupid questions, "Yes, Daniel, we're trying to lose our jobs on purpose."

"…Just asking…"

"Well don't, okay?"

"You told me to keep talking."

"Maybe that wasn't such a great idea."

"Fine," Daniel began writing again, completely ignoring the world around him.

Jack muttered a curse, "…Daniel?"

"Hmmm?"

"…Keep talking."

* * *

"…Janet…?" Sam's voice was too quiet and subdued for her not to pay any attention.

"What's wrong?" Janet was almost immediately by her side.

"…Go and get him…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Go and get him…" she repeated, eyes closed in pain, "…Please…"

"Sam, I need to know what's wrong with you, tell me."

One of Sam's hands curled into a fist, "…My head hurts…I hurt. Everywhere. I feel like I'm dead on my feet…" she raised her head and made eye contact, "I need him. Please. Go find him."

Janet rested a hand on her arm, "…I can't…Sam, you might not be dangerous together, but-"

"Janet," she interrupted, "…If you want to find out what's happening to us, go find the Colonel. Otherwise you're going to have to lock me in a cell."

"Wh-"

Sam held one of her hands up, "I am this close," she demonstrated, "to losing control," she was physically shaking, "And I don't want to find out what happens when I do," she swung her legs back onto the bed and curled up, "Please. Please. Please."

"Sam-"

"Please. Please. Plea-"

Janet left the Infirmary, with the intention of finding Jack, if only to drown out the tormented pleas of her best friend. She didn't need to go far. Barely out into the corridor, she found her target running toward her, with Daniel trying to keep up. With no explanation, Jack ran straight into the Infirmary, whilst Janet and Daniel ran back to the door, staring as he ran to the bed Sam was on, shook her into paying some attention, before he whirled her round, let her gain her balance, and began kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Colonel!" Janet exclaimed.

Sam, at least, had the decency to pull away, smile almost too brightly, and offer an apology, "Sorry, Janet, Daniel," before she returned to kissing her CO with clear enthusiasm.

Janet sagged against the doorframe, "…What are we going to do…?"

"…Get them a room?" Daniel quipped.

She glared at him, "Seriously."

"…Who said I was joking?"


	4. Five Minutes

Notes: Woah. Thanks for the reviews! Okay, er, I have slight problem now. My laptop is practically useless and keeps overheating; its being taken away on Wednesday for many weeks. Now, I have work, but I can also try to finish this before then, so I can update when I have the time. I'll have net access, but no laptop and I don't relish the idea of typing fics on the uni computers in the library. I don't know if this plan will work; I've got essays due in and more Ancient Greek to learn (I swear, more and more by the day…), but I'll _try_ and I hope that's enough.

_

* * *

_

"…This isn't exactly how I envisioned I'd be spending my afternoon…" Janet mumbled, seated between Sam and Jack round the briefing room table.

"Hey, me neither," Jack muttered, unimpressed at once again having been separated from Sam, if only by less than a metre.

"Jack, unless you want more incriminating evidence against you, as if we don't have enough, I suggest you shut up," Daniel commented.

Sam frowned, "Don't speak to him like that."

"Yeah, don't speak to me like that," Jack grinned.

"Colonel, as Doctor Jackson said, I suggest you remain silent," General Hammond stated as he entered the room.

"This is most out of character for O'Neill…" Teal'c offered.

Daniel stared at him, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Perhaps not so for O'Neill, but for MajorCarter," he corrected himself.

"Working on the assumption that whatever as affected the two of you is not contagious…" the General began, not wanting to contemplate all his staff behaving in the same manner, "I believe all we can do is return to the planet to search for an answer."

"Right away, Sir!" Jack gave mock salute.

"Not you, Colonel.

"Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."  
"Do I get to go?" Sam questioned.

"No, Major," Hammond sighed, exasperated.

"So you can stay here with me," she leant back in her chair and smiled across at Jack, eyes narrowing in annoyance as Janet leant back in an attempt to obscure her vision.

Jack shrugged, "No arguments here."

"…I suspected as much…" the General muttered, "Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, SG-17 will accompany you back to the planet, to the temple where you say this incident occurred. I don't think I need to order you against touching whatever it is that burnt the Colonel and Major."

"…No…" Daniel replied in a wry tone.

"Can we go yet?" Jack whined.

"Yeah…" Sam agreed.

"You head out in an hour," Hammond addressed Daniel and Teal'c, "and yes," he turned back to Jack and Sam, "you're free to go. Doctor Frasier will remain with you at all times."

"But-"

"Why-"

Janet's eyes widened and she considered banging her head against the surface of the table. Or bursting into a fit of hysterical tears. Whatever got her out of guarding her friends against any further 'antics'.

"That's an _order_," he insisted.

"Sir, I really think-" Janet began.

"General, that's not fair," Jack cursed under his breath.

Sam just looked plain depressed.

"Its that or separation," Hammond threatened.

Jack sat up straight and nodded with an 'I'll be good' expression on his face.

Sam sighed and made some sort of attempt to look less devastated. She wouldn't have made a very good actress.

* * *

"Hey, I'd kill for their excuse," Major Keighley commented, laughing as they approached the ruins of the temple, "…You think they're faking it?" she frowned.

"It's a bloody good act," Doctor Ferrier answered, rolling her eyes, And you _would_ be glad of the excuse," she glanced across at her CO and then at Teal'c, coughing.

"We wont go into _that,_" Laura hissed, nudging her.

"Break it up," KJ commented, walking beside Daniel, "We've gotta figure this out before they really do go crazy or something."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "…Hey…is there somebody over there or is it just me?"

"Looks like a kid," the Major replied.

As they got closer, it turned out to be a young boy, who evidently didn't take kindly to their intrusion, as he selected several rocks from the ground and began to hurl them in their direction.

"What the…?" KJ began, ducking.

"Kevan!" a female voice echoed across the clearing.

The boy dropped his remaining weapons and attempted to look innocent, pointing at the strangers.

The new figure appeared to be in her late teens, with raven hair to her waist, wearing a, by Earth standards, rather old fashioned dark dress and boots. She grabbed the boy by the shoulders and held him in place, "Who are you? Why do you come here?" she demanded.

Daniel held up his hands, "We're just explorers. We mean you no harm. We just want to take a look inside the temple."

She shook her head, "That is not permitted."

"Why not?" Ruth snapped.

"We require information regarding the device held within," Teal'c stated.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "…You have already been inside?"

The archaeologist sighed, "…Yes. Once before. We thought it was abandoned."

"…Guess that settlement wasn't as abandoned as we thought either…" Ruth muttered.

"What did you do with the Binder of Hearts?" her voice rose, possibly in panic.

"Ki-Maeko!" an older woman appeared from within the temple, halting at the sight of people she didn't recognise, "Who are you?"  
"…They've been inside the Temple…" Ki-Maeko uttered, numb.

The other woman dismissed her fear, "So? It is where they have come from I'm concerned with."

"We came through the Stargate," Daniel explained, "The circle of metal?"

She nodded, "It hasn't been used in centuries."

"They've touched the Binder…" Ki-Maeko continued, demanding attention be paid to what she deemed to be an important fact.

"…Really?"

"Two of our friends touched it accidentally. Now they're…" Daniel paused, wondering exactly how to describe their behaviour, "…demonstrating a strong attraction to each other…and any thoughts of consequences or sensible thought seem to have vanished…"

"They touched it! We were to be next! What have they done?" Ki-Maeko appeared to be close to tears.

"Calm down," the woman took the girl by the shoulders, "I apologise for my daughter's behaviour. I am Ki-Yumiko," she gestured to the black choker around Ki-Maeko's neck, "She is engaged to be married; she and her betrothed are next to be joined."

Ruth frowned, "You do this by force?"

"No!" Ki-Maeko exclaimed, "I would never be bound to somebody I didn't love!"

Ki-Yumiko shot her daughter a look that clearly told her to remain silent, "No," she shook her head, "Centuries ago, it was tried. We thought it could be used to bring about unions that would be of benefit, even if the relationship was not desired. We don't know exactly how the machine works, I admit that much."

"…So you're telling me whoever gets joined has to have feelings for each other?" Laura asked.

"Of course. Otherwise it has the opposite effect. Drives them apart. The effect eventually wears off, but not before they've done enough damage to each other and those around them."

"…Wears off?" Daniel sounded hopeful.

"If the bond is made between two who care for each other, then it is a lifelong lasting effect," Ki-Maeko offered, in a quiet voice, "…The addiction eventually becomes an honest attachment, husband and wife, as it should be. It only enhances the bond between them."

KJ grimaced, "…Are you telling us our friends are stuck?"

Ki-Yumiko paused in thought, "…We have had couples than have used the machine without permission. Once separated, the effect will wear off completely, but not after a painful withdrawal process."

"So we can separate them and it'll wear off?" Daniel pressed.

She nodded, concerned, "…Yes. They _are_ joined?"

"…I'd say so," Ruth muttered.

"Then why can't they be together if they care for each other?"

"We have rules…or rather, they have rules," he replied.

Ki-Yumiko sighed and shook her head, clearly not quite grasping the concept, "…If you must separate them…I suggest you do it quickly. Before the bond becomes too complete."

* * *

"Headache…" Sam muttered, slumped against the wall.

"Join the club," Jack answered bitterly.

"I cant do anything about it until they get back," Janet sighed, "If I could, I would, but I can't, so this is a rather redundant argument," she sat by the door in the small cell, just waiting for an excuse to let somebody else take over.

"…Janet…?"

Oh no. She didn't like that tone of voice. Not at all. That sounded like _Sam_, not intoxicated 'Sam'.

"…Please…let this happen…whilst we have some form of excuse…please…"

"Sam…?" Jack stared at her.

"…Don't tell me you're not thinking it…" she whispered, staring at the floor.

"You expect me to just leave you to it? When I know neither of you are in control of yourselves?" Janet gaped.

"If you were in this situation wouldn't you want just _one chance!"_ Sam pleaded.

"I can't do it, Sam, I can't let you do this to yourselves."

"…Five minutes…just…I don't know what's affecting us…I just want to feel what I'm not allowed to…just for once…and know that my mind can't interfere with my heart…" she wouldn't look at Jack, almost blanking him completely.

He reached across to her, making her jump away, feeling the spark between them ignite again, trying to fight it.

"…Janet…please…I'll beg if I have to…"

Janet looked up at her, "…And when you beg to know why I didn't stop you…?"

"I'll remember it was my own fault."

The doctor shook her head sadly and stood up, one hand resting on the door handle as she swiped her card through the reader, "…No…you won't…" she whispered as she left them alone.

Sam whirled round, already knowing he was there, and kissed him with a passion she knew she should have been able to rein in. She didn't care. Heart over mind; through her own choice or not. Here was freedom, previously forbidden and always kept tightly locked away.

"…What're we going to do…?" she whispered against his lips, gasping for air as he kissed away her question.

"…I don't know…" Jack replied. At least he was honest.

"Five minutes…" she exhaled, "Its not fair, its not…" a small cry escaped her as his lips trailed down her neck.

"…Five minutes…" his arm tightened around her, "…Enough time to come up with an escape plan…"


	5. Escape?

**Notes:** Right. I'm going to attempt writing another chapter now and another chapter tomorrow, literally just before the laptop is taken. No promises though. I'm sleep deprived and in quite a bit of pain after physiotherapy this morning, but as said before, I'll _try._ Thanks you for reviewing; I'm glad you're enjoying reading! Oh, to be honest, I don't think there's a way Sam & Jack could ever escape the base if they were under guard.

* * *

"Oh holy sh-" Janet bit back a curse as she flung the door to the cell back open, her eyes resting on the two slumped forms of Sam and Jack, eyes closed, absolutely still, "A little help here!" she snapped to the SF's posted outside, kneeling beside Sam and shaking her gently, "Sam? Sam? Major!" she shook her again, "Carter!" she shouted. She reached across and had much the same response from Jack; no response whatsoever. Janet stood, "Call the Infirmary, I need two gurneys here _now!"_

What had happened in _five minutes?_ If her giving into them had caused this she would never forgive herself. Shit. Shit. And them some.

* * *

"Get them away from each other!" Daniel called as he, Teal'c and SG-17 walked down the 'Gate ramp, "Now!" 

"Exact explanation, Doctor?" Hammond requested through the mic.

"Unless you want them bonded for life, separate them!" Ruth snapped, knowing she was overstepping her bounds; then again, 'Doctor' could apply to either her or Daniel…

A minute's silence and the General was down in the 'Gate room, "Well?"

"You must separate MajorCarter and O'Neill immediately," Teal'c stated.

"Any information on the machine that burnt them?"  
"Not a lot," Daniel exhaled slowly, "We weren't allowed back in the temple. Apparently its used to bind consenting couples; the shock acts like a drug, but by the time its worn off they're too deeply bonded anyway. The only way to reverse it is to separate them as soon as possible and send them into withdrawal."

"And this withdrawal entails?" Hammond questioned.

"…We don't know…" Captain KJ had her hands on her hips, "But as far as we know there _is_ no alternative."

"General!" a panicked voice through the mic.

Hammond turned back to the glass of the Control Room, "Yes?"

"Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are missing."

"_What?"_

"What?" Daniel echoed, concerned.

Janet appeared at the mic, "They slipped into unconsciousness. We got them halfway to the Infirmary and they ran for it. They knocked three of my nursing staff unconscious!" Why did she feel guilty that she was able to recount the tale and they were lying in the Infirmary?

"I want them found!" the General snapped.

Siler happened to be the voice of doom, "Sir, they may very well be on the surface by now."

"…Three guesses as to what they're up to…" Major Keighley mumbled.

"…To be honest I'd rather not think about it…" Ruth replied.

Everything was going _so_ well.

* * *

"I was beginning to worry," Sam laughed as Jack grabbed her and span her round, kissing her passionately. 

"Come on," he allowed her back down to the ground, "Let's get the hell out of here."

"How?" she frowned.

"My truck?"

She grinned, "You think of everything, don't you?" she eagerly began to follow him.

"I aim to please," Jack glanced back over his shoulder at her, reducing her to giggles again.

"Wait, wait," she grabbed his arm, taking the opportunity to kiss him again, "Won't we get caught? They'll see us in the car-park."

"That's what stealth training was for, Sam. And anyway, unless they're willing to shoot _at_ us to _stop_ us…"

"…I see…"

"Your place or mine?" he asked, once they were significantly away from the base, somehow thinking she wouldn't appreciate it if he just drove to his house, assuming…

"Does it matter?" Sam's voice unusually high. She paused, "…My place is a tip…"

"…Mine too…" Jack answered, not taking his eyes off the road, though it took him a considerable amount of self control not to.

"Does it matter?" she repeated, "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, and I'm sincerely hoping you are-"

"Trust me, I am," a grin crept across his face.

"Then does it really _matter _if both our places are absolute tips?"

He mulled this over for a second, "I guess not."

"So," Sam smiled, "Its your call."

"Wherever is nearer then."

"That'd be your place."

"Should I worry that you know this?"

"Yes. I camp out on your back lawn every night and you haven't noticed yet," she grinned.

"You would'a thought I'd notice a tent," he commented.

"You'd have thought you'd notice me…" Sam said softly, her words suddenly no longer a joke.

He glanced across at her, "I did, Sam," he nodded solemnly, "Trust me. I did."

* * *

"They got out?" General Hammond stared in disbelief. 

Janet nodded, staring at the floor.

"They're not on the base. Jack's truck was seen leaving, but with no orders to shoot to halt them…" Daniel sighed.

"O'Neill and MajorCarter would not remain within the SGC if given the opportunity," Teal'c agreed.

"How did they get out?" the General demanded.

"They were unconscious in their cell," Janet began, "and on the way to the Infirmary they made a run for it."

"They know this place too well; there was no way anybody could stop them if they really wanted to just vanish," Daniel shrugged.

"Just what were they doing alone in their cell?" Hammond frowned.

"…Major Carter asked for a drink…I was only gone five minutes, but when I got back they were 'unconscious'…" she lied, knowing she didn't sound very convincing.

"And you couldn't tell they were faking it?"

"I wasn't willing to take the risk, Sir," she defended herself.

"Look, its pretty certain that they've gone to one of their places, right?" Daniel interrupted, "If we're going to separate them then we'd better do it before they…" he coughed, "Yeah."

Hammond nodded, "Search their homes. Doctor, take tranquillisers with you so this time we _know_ they're unconscious."

"And if we are too late?" Teal'c questioned.

"Then we're still separating them," he answered, "be under no illusion that I'm going to let this 'bonding' take place. They didn't choose this and I'm not having it forced upon them. Can you imagine how it will look to their superiors?"

"…And if they want to stay as they are…?" Daniel sighed.

Hammond stared back at the group in front of him for a moment, before he too, sighed, "As their commanding officer it is my responsibility to take what I believe to be the best course of action, seeing as they are incapable of doing so themselves. …If I had had the choice I would have tried to sort out their situation long ago."

The three of them slowly nodded their understanding, knowing that there really wasn't a way they could leave Jack and Sam 'linked', make a choice for them for the rest of their lives like that, and still live with themselves.

"…I'll go get the medical supplies…" Janet said softly, "Sir," she nodded to the General and left the room.

* * *

They managed to keep their hands off each other as far as the door, but by no means after it shut… 

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam stumbled backward, still kissing him, trying to avoid tripping on the items strewn across the floor.

"Never been more sure about anything in my life," Jack assured her, pausing for a moment, "You sure?"

She tightened her arms around him and kissed him in such a forceful way that he was in no doubt that she was willing, "…If I wanted to stop I would…"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

She smiled and dropped her voice to a whisper, "…No…but who said I wanted to…?" she laughed as she fell back onto the couch, pulling him with her, managing a last smile before the matter suddenly became very serious…

* * *

"…Daniel…" 

Daniel glanced across at Janet, wondering why her hand was resting on his arm, looking back at the road immediately, "Yeah?"

"…Slow down…" she said softly.

"What?"

"Slow down."

"DoctorFrasier?" Teal'c questioned.

"…Its probably too late already…" she said quietly.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Daniel asked.

She nodded, "…Let them have this."


	6. Drugs Vs Darts

Notes: I know this is a little shorter than the others, but this one was written at 3am (times are getting later, I believe) and I had to write it twice 'cause I stupidly deleted the file by accident when clearing the laptop to be taken away. This will probably be the last update unless I can get the second half of the next chapter written as I want it. Thank you for reviewing, guys!

_

* * *

_

"That was…"

"…Yeah."

"…Woah…" they uttered at the same instant, both breaking into a laugh.

Sam fought to keep a straight face, "…We might have made the effort to make it to the bedroom the first time though…"

"And where would be the fun in that?" Jack leant over and kissed her.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows, "…I wonder…"

"…You can't be thinking-"

"Try me," she slipped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her smile away, "You're going to be the death of me…"

"…At least it'll be an interesting way to go…"

* * *

"I'm not siting in this car a minute longer," Daniel stated, "We can't just leave them like this." 

"If you were in their position, what would you want them to do?" Janet countered.

His gaze rested on her for just a moment too long, making her blush and look away, whilst he pretended to be very interested in the wing mirrors.

"…The longer we leave them, the worse the withdrawal will be."

"…Are you sure they're here?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Jack's truck is in the drive. Its what they were seen driving off in."

"We cannot leave them any longer," Teal'c agreed, making the decision for them all as he stepped out of the car.

Janet and Daniel exchanged the briefest of glances, before they once again pretended to be fascinated with everything around them.

She left the car, shaking her head as she stared down at the tranquilliser gun in her arms, "I cant believe I have to do this."

"Maybe you wont have to," Daniel locked the car, "Maybe the drug has some strange effect we don't know about."

She simply glared at him.

"Hey, just trying to be optimistic," he shrugged.

Teal'c started down the drive, "We must retrieve them."

Janet sighed, "…This is going to be so embarrassing," she followed the Jaffa, wondering whether a blindfold was an option.

"…For them or for us…?" Daniel fell into step with her.

"…Good point."

* * *

Sam was nearly asleep, curled against Jack, when she heard the first knock on the door. Too comfortable and frankly, unwilling, to move, she nuzzled his chest, "…Door…" 

"…Later…" Jack replied, tightening his arms around her.

Another knock at the door came a few seconds later, which they both ignored.

"…Door…" she tried to make the effort.

"…Later…"

And then the door was kicked in, which one would have thought would get their attention.

But no.

"…Bastards…" he muttered, not really concerned.

"…Yeah…" she agreed, "Absolute ass-"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't finish that sentence, Sam."

Wait.

Janet's voice.

Hang on.

Why?

Here?

Now?

Why not with the feeling. Of the embarrassment.

Interesting.

"…Hey Janet…" Sam snuggled closer to Jack, still unwilling to move.

"…Doc…" Jack muttered.

"Colonel, Sam, get dressed now," she demanded, looking away. At least they were still covered by the duvet.

No reaction.

"…Maybe later…" he mumbled.

"…Yeah…"

She wasn't amused, "Colonel, Major, you get dressed _now_, or I drag you outside as you are!" Janet shouted, exasperated, fuming.

Hmmm.

Now _that_ did sound embarrassing.

And strangely, _that_ they did care about.

"…Five minutes…?" Sam tried.

"Oh no, not this time," her friend retorted, "_Now._"

She shrugged, "Was worth a shot…"

"…Be right with you, Doc…" Jack yawned.

Janet shook her head in disbelief and left the room, believing there to be no other option other to stand there and make sure they dressed. Which she didn't particularly greet the thought of with enthusiasm…

"Well what do we do now?" Sam whispered.

Jack stared at her, wide-eyed, "You think we can whilst they're camping outside?"

"No! Not _that!_" she hit him, "How do we get out of this?"

He paused in thought, "…Same plan as before?"

"…It'll never work…"

"Do you have any other ideas?" he kissed her.

"…No…" she admitted.

"Worth a shot then, isn't it?"

"Five minutes…" Janet glanced at her watch, "Right, I'm going to check-"

"Janet!" Sam came running into the living room, "Jack's unconscious! One minute we were getting dressed; I turned round and he was lying there on the floor!"

"…Right…"

"Come on! You've got to come help him! He's unconscious!"

"Sorry, Sam," Janet stood and revealed the dart gun, "…Its not going to work this time…" she pulled the trigger, taking in the expression of absolute shock on Sam's face before she hit the floor. The doctor shook her head, "Never thought I'd have to do that…"

"Do you wish me to go and drug O'Neill, Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c offered.

"…No…" she shook her head, "…I'm the doctor…I should do it."

"She's going to kill you when she wakes up…" Daniel stared down at Sam, kneeling beside her.

"Thank you for that piece of information," Janet snapped sarcastically, stepping over Sam with a grimace and heading toward the bedroom. When she opened the door, she immediately found Jack behind it, poised as if to strike her.

He blinked, "…Didn't Sam tell you I was unconscious?"

Janet fired another dart, "No, Colonel," she sighed as he met the floor with a grunt, "_Now_ you're unconscious."


	7. The Beginning

Notes: Written at 3am again, so sorry for any mistakes. Headache. This is the last chapter before the laptop is taken. Hopefully I'll find a way to update or the laptop will be returned faster than I think its going to be. Please dont tell me I 'cant leave it there' or demand that I find a way to update; I cant. I can't do anything about it until I get my computer back.

* * *

She woke strangely cold. 

And very alone.

Wait.

Alone?

Why?

Sam stretched out of the ball she had curled into, finding herself on a bed in one of the smaller cells of the SGC.

Damnit.

She frowned. Hang on. Janet. Dart gun. …Janet had shot her with a tranquilliser gun? Her best friend had shot her!

Somehow that wasn't the most pressing thing on her mind.

Her best friend had taken her away from Jack!

Sam swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood, and paced across to the door. She was going to pay for this. Big time.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up again was the severe lack of Sam. 

Then the dark and the cold.

Then the urge to shoot the Doc with a dart gun as payback.

A not unreasonable request, so Jack thought.

So.

SGC.

Bastards!

Sam. Where?

Headache.

Where the hell was she?

What right did they have to take her away from him?

He stood up and strode to the door.

Somebody was going to pay for this.

Hmmm.

Yeah.

The Doc.

* * *

"…Three…two…" Daniel held up his right hand and began ticking seconds off it. 

Janet simply glared up at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"…One…"

"JANET!"

"DOC!"

She winced and considered covering her ears. Or running. Running sounded like a great option right now. Still, she had said she'd be there when they woke up, and there she was. She hadn't said how long she was willing to stay outside their cells, "See you in a few years," she muttered to Daniel, only to have him grab her arm.

"Oh no, you aren't leaving me here with them!"

"Why the hell did you shoot me with that-"

"What the hell were you playing at-"

Silence.

"Sam?"

"Jack?"

"…Yeah…" two voices in unison.

Then they realised they were next door to each other.

"What're we doing in here, Doc?" Jack asked innocently.

"Waiting for the drug to wear off," she replied.

"Drug?" Sam frowned.

"That machine in the temple that burnt you. Its made you addicted to each other," Daniel elaborated.

"…So?" they both seemed unconcerned.

"Hey, come on, let us out," Jack called across.

"Sorry, Colonel, you're staying in there until you're back to normal," Janet answered.

"Who said this isn't normal?"

"…Good point…" Daniel muttered.

"Look, its not like I'm going to go and do any raping, pillaging and…so-forth…" he tried to reason.

She shook her head, "No, Sir."

"You can't do this! We need each other!" Sam protested, trying to fit her hand through the small window of the cell door.

"No, you don't need each other, you need to wait for the drug to wear off."

"Janet!"

"Sam!" Janet snapped back, hands clenched into fists. She looked away, "…I've done more for you than you think…" she said softly.

"Shooting me and locking me in a cell, yeah, I can tell!" she angrily retorted. One hand went to her temples, "…My head hurts…"

"You've had all the painkillers I can give you, before you woke up," the Doctor stated, voice quiet. She wouldn't look at either of them, "…If you'll excuse me…" she began to walk away.

"Janet!"

"Doc! Wait!"

Janet ignored them and continued down the corridor, letting the door swing shut behind her with a click of finality.

That left one person.

Daniel.

Daniel would help them.

"Daniel!"

"Hey, you know-"

He shook his head and headed in the same direction as Janet, leaving them alone. Daniel found her slumped on the floor against the wall, head in her hands. He remained silent and sat down beside her, waiting several moments before he slipped an arm round her, bringing her to rest against his shoulder.

"…You think I did the right thing?" Janet whispered.

"…I don't think they'll thank us for it right now…but yes…" Daniel answered, "…I think _we_ did the right thing."

At that moment, Teal'c entered the corridor, glancing down on discovering his friends on the floor, "How are they faring?" he didn't seem at all concerned with their rather huddled state, opting to leave them to it rather than pry.

Daniel grimaced, "…Let's just say its going to be a rough twenty four hours or so for them…"

* * *

Sam whirled away from the door, giving it a savage kick. Damn Janet. Damn her to hell. She was doing this on purpose! Nobody wanted her to be happy! 

"Sam?"

His voice.

Somehow that made her head hurt more…

"Sam!"

She grabbed the pillow from the bed and threw it across the room for good measure, returning to the door, "Yeah?"

"Any escape plans this time?"

She sighed, "I think we're well and truly stuck." She heard his laughter and frowned, "What?"

Jack laughed louder, "Did you see the look on the Doc's face when she found us?"

Sam tried to stop her grin from surfacing, "I think she was embarrassed enough for all three of us."

"Why weren't we embarrassed?" he asked, in a jovial tone of voice.

She shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care."

"You know what I'd really like to do right now?"

Sam laughed, "You aren't tired enough already?"

"Dirty mind!"

"Hey, you said it."

He kept quiet.

She frowned. Was he sulking?

"Well, was I right?" Sam asked.

"About what?"

"About what you were thinking?" she insisted.

More silence.

"Well?"

"…Maybe…" Jack admitted.

"I knew it."

"You were thinking it too," he countered.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

He could hear her soft laughter, which suddenly wiped the grin off his face, "…Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"…I just want to kiss you now. Once. Nothing more."

Sam stopped laughing and tried to peer through the tiny window in the door, to no avail, "…I just want you here with me…" she held her hand to her head again, trying to locate a pressure point, vision swimming.

"…We're not going to get out of this, are we…?" Jack sighed.

"…No…" she shut her eyes, a wave of dizziness overtaking her.

"Sam?"

"…Yeah…?" she managed to produce a sound that sounded vaguely like the word.

"…Just so you know…with or without the drug…"

She could hear his feet shuffling on the floor in his cell. Or was that the pounding of her blood in her ears?

"…and whilst I can say it without being reprimanded…"

Stay awake! This was important!

Sam stumbled against the wall of her cell.

"…I love you…"

She hit the floor, unconscious before she fell.

"…I love you…"


	8. Lost Emotions

Notes: So sorry for not updating in ages. Even though I got the laptop back quite a while ago, it suddenly became 'deadline and language exam' season at uni. Hence more with the learning of the ancient Greek and the writing of the essays than the writing of the fic. Thank you for reviewing and sorry once again!

_

* * *

_

"…I've kept her under for nearly a day now. The Colonel seems to have had a better reaction to withdrawal than she did," Janet grimaced, "Not that I'm saying I haven't been called every name under the sun by the individual in question."

"He's calmer now?" Hammond questioned.

She nodded, "…I think he's back to normal. Blood tests confirm it, but then, he could be faking it. We've kept them apart for over a day now."

"The inhabitants didn't say how long it would take for the addiction to wear off…" Daniel warned.

"Yes, but those who bound themselves illegally would have had more than a day together," Janet countered, "I admit I'm uncertain of Sam's mental state, having kept her unconscious for so long. But it was that or keep her on a dangerous level of pain medication."

"And they are both fully aware of their behaviour?" the General asked.

She nodded, slowly, "…I believe the Colonel knows full well what's been going on," she looked away, "…Otherwise he wouldn't be sitting so quietly in his cell…" she sighed, "Sam, I'm not so sure, but I have to make the same assumption."

Hammond nodded, "Please wake Major Carter, Doctor," he stood, "Doctor Jackson, yourself and Teal'c are to be allowed to speak with Colonel O'Neill."

"What then?" Daniel frowned.

"Discern whether or not we have Jack O'Neill back. If you believe he is no longer a threat to himself or Major Carter, bring him here at 15:00. Dismissed."

As the general left the room, Daniel sighed, "He makes it sound so easy."

"Well, at least Jack's had the time to contemplate what's been going on," Janet offered, "Imagine Sam waking up and it all hitting her at once."

"Should we not ensure MajorCarter's health before we visit O'Neill?" Teal'c frowned.

She shook her head and stood, "…It'll make it worse the more of us there are there. I don't dare to think what Jack's going through right now," she stepped away from the table, "…Good luck."

"…You too," Daniel replied, too quietly for his own liking, as he and Teal'c left the room.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of her own pulse, the bleeping on the monitor beside her. Sam slowly opened her eyes, thankful that the pain she had been feeling was gone. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment, her eyes widened and she shut them tightly, blushing as just what she'd been up to over the past couple of days hit her at once. 

"…If I wanted to stop I would…"

"Really?"

"…No…but who said I wanted to…?"

She couldn't wait any longer. Feelings his hands grip her hips as she was slammed against the wall, she forced his head down to hers, lips meeting hungrily, passionately, years of tension pouring from them. As his lips trailed down her neck, a soft moan escaped her, arms tight around him, pulling him closer. They kissed again, desperately, leaving them both gasping for air. It was going too fast, close to losing control. But it was right, and that was all that mattered. Breaking away from another reckless kiss, she looked up at him, voice low, "What happens tomorrow…?"

"Tomorrow doesn't matter…"

And she believed him.

Sam opened her eyes as tears poured from them, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle any sound that escaped her.

"…Sam?" Janet whirled round as she heard a sob break free, "Sam?" she practically ran to her friend's bedside, "Honey, what's wrong?" she questioned, as if she needed to ask.

She turned tearful eyes on her, "…I…we…and we…and I wanted it to be…not making flippant remarks and really _not caring!"_

"…But you…you love him," she lowered her voice, "…otherwise you wouldn't have…"

Sam nodded, numb, "I know, I know…I just…half the time…it was as if…"

She sat on the edge of the bed and kept a hold of her hand, levels of panic starting to escalate as she kept her 'calm and understanding' face firmly in place.

"…It was as if…we were…just doing it…because we could…because we needed to…not because we cared at all…" her eyes fell shut, "…about each other."

And with that, Sam once more, very quietly began to cry…

* * *

"…We couldn't stop…and we didn't care…" Jack was staring unseeing at the ground, "…even when you guys tried to stop us." 

Daniel exhaled, wondering whether or not to reveal just how much they had had to do with their 're-capture', "…We thought you were…because you were in love with each other…"

"We are," he began, suddenly snapping back to life, "…I do…I am…I mean…she…I don't know if she…anymore…or to start with…maybe I was deluding myself…" he shook his head, "…and whilst we were still under whatever it was…" he stood and began to pace, "…I told her I loved her…"

"Jack-"

"And she's gonna think I did it just to-"

"Jack-"

"Or just for-"

"Jack-"

"Or simply because we were both still addicted-"

"JACK!"

The Colonel stopped pacing long enough to stare at him, "Daniel?"

"…We let you get away with it."

"…You what?"

"We let you get away with," Daniel sighed.

"We believed it would be the best course of action," Teal'c informed him, before Jack had the opportunity to fight back.

"…I appreciate the thought…" Jack muttered, "…But I think we've made the whole situation worse…"

"Talk to MajorCarter."

"You really think she's gonna want to see me after all this?"

* * *

"You really think he's gonna want to see me after all this?" Sam exclaimed, "After what we've done?" 

"He was just as addicted as you, Sam, so that alone should prove how he feels," Janet answered.

"How do you know it works like that? What if it works based just on one person's feelings? What if I dragged him into this? What if this is all my fault?"

Janet stood, back to Sam, and emptied a syringe she had kept hidden into her drip line.

"What if he hates me? What if we get fired? What if…what if he doesn't realise I…love…him…" Sam's head lolled to one side as she lost consciousness again, leaving Janet gazing over her, shaking her head and wishing they could have done more from the start.


	9. Unconditionally

Notes: Sorry, again its been a while. I know this is supposed to be the humour version but there really isn't a funny way to deal with this.

_

* * *

_

Escorted by Daniel and Teal'c, Jack entered the Infirmary and immediately sought out Janet, meeting her gaze with what could only be described as shame, "…How is she…?" he asked softly.

"I've kept her sedated. Whatever that drug did to you, it played hell with her biochemistry; caused her a lot more pain than it did you. You must have a higher pain tolerance," Janet shrugged helplessly, "Sedatives should be wearing off about now."

"Is she talking?"

"Yes."

"What's she said?" he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Janet shook her head, "I can't tell you. Its not my place," seeing he was about to protest, she stopped him, "As her doctor and your friend. I got Daniel and Teal'c to bring you here for another blood test."

Jack exhaled, "Its me, Doc, can't you tell?"

"_I_ know its you. But the paperwork doesn't."

"Is she still asleep?" Daniel questioned.

Janet nodded, "When I last checked."

"Can I see her?" Jack sat down on the nearest bed, holding out his arm.

The Doctor found a vein and cleaned the area before inserting the needle, "I'll give you five minutes," she replied, "If only to make sure nothing's going to happen when we put you two together again."

"You make us sound like animals," he muttered.

She withdrew the needle, "You said it, not me."

"If I didn't know better I'd have thought you were trying to cheer me up."

Janet shot him a half smile, "I try."

"Has General Hammond been informed of MajorCarter's progress?" Teal'c asked.

"Er, yeah…he wants to see you…" Daniel reluctantly informed Jack.

"Great…"

"I'll ring down her status when I've filed this. In the meantime…" Janet regarded Jack with an uneasy gaze, "…She's behind the curtain in the corner," she gestured to the small corner of the Infirmary cut off from the rest.

Daniel stepped away, "I'll go tell the General you'll be right there…"

Teal'c also seemed eager to leave, "I shall accompany DanielJackson."

"Seriously, I'll be there in seconds…well, five minutes…just…babble, hey Daniel, you do that well; babble for me," Jack tried.

"Thanks…I think…" he frowned, "If Sam's awake, give her my love."

"Mine also," Teal'c added.

"Thanks guys. I will," the Colonel turned away from his friends and headed slowly toward the corner of the Infirmary, pausing at the curtain for a moment before he moved it aside and vanished from view.

"…You think they're gonna be okay?" Daniel asked quietly.

Janet glanced over her shoulder at him, "…Honestly…I don't know. I thought Sam was going to go through some form of self destruct with all the questions racing through her mind."

"Jack was about ready to exile himself."

"Is it wise to allow O'Neill to see MajorCater?" Teal'c frowned.

"…Seeing him will probably answer a lot of her questions, however muddled her mind is. Even if they just sit there staring at each other for five minutes, its something. If she's awake," Janet answered, "The General? Waiting for you?"

"Oh, yeah…" Daniel nodded, "I'll go 'babble'."

Teal'c sighed, "…Indeed."

* * *

On opening her eyes to slits to see who was beside her bed, Sam instantly shut them again. The fact that she did this was at least proof to herself that whatever was in her system was gone. What was he doing there? Surely he'd want to stay as far away from her as possible… 

"Carter…Sam, you awake?"

She chose to ignore him and lie absolutely still, hoping he'd leave. She wasn't in the mood to have any form of conversation regarding…well, regarding anything…

"…I guess you're still under then…"

Sam hoped he'd leave it at that, at least then she could break down in peace if she so chose to.

"…I…I'm sorry, Sam."

Sorry about what? Sorry that they slept together? Sorry that they were out of control? Sorry that he'd ever met her?

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm sorry we can't take it back. I just…I don't…"

"He doesn't love me…he hates me…I hate me…"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Sam, you have to believe me. Even if I can only say it now. I'm sorry that I couldn't love you the way I should have…"

She felt a kiss brush her forehead, heard his footsteps and the curtain move and just couldn't remain silent any longer, "…Sir!" she sat up in the bed, eyes wide, one arm outstretched, "Sir, don't…please…" she added, more quietly, "Don't go…"

Jack just stared back at her, stunned, "…I thought you were asleep…" were the only words that escaped him.

"I was…I mean…I was before. I just thought you might…regret…and I couldn't deal-" Sam shook her head and glanced away from him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it…" she looked up and directly at him, "Do you mean it?"

He played dumb for several long moments, "Mean-"

"Do you really love me?" her voice was barely above a whisper, almost pleading for reassurance. Something he never thought he would see from her.

Jack only had one answer for her, "Unconditionally."

"I-" she stopped and looked away again, as if saying the words aloud would make her shatter, "I-"

"Colonel," Janet's voice interrupted her, "Five minutes is up," she drew aside the curtain slightly, surprised to see Sam sitting up in bed, "Nice to have you back with us," she smiled.

"I, er, have to go see a General about a recent drug incident…" he quipped, trying to hide his pain, "Glad to see you're okay, Carter," he nodded, all too formally, and turned to leave.

Sam shock a horrified glance in Janet's direction, wondering whether or not she dared continue with her present, scared to let him walk away, "Sir!" she called out again.

Jack turned round at the sound of her voice, "Carter?"

"…I…" she began again, "I love you. Unconditionally."

He smiled, finally a smile that reached his eyes, and started back toward the bed, "Sorry, Doc," he muttered in passing, "but this has to be done," without hesitation he lowered his head to Sam's and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

She smiled and finally relaxed, smiling as they broke apart, "No regrets."

Jack shook his head, "None. Right," he held onto her only a moment longer, "I'm guess I still have to go see a General about a recent drug incident…"

She nodded, "Go."

"Go before I kick you out of my Infirmary," Janet teased, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"Yes Ma'am," he threw her a mock salute before vanishing.

She sat down on the edge of her friend's bed, "Well then…"

Sam could only nod and smile slightly.

"…I don't mean to get so serious so soon…but I have to ask you…it was too early for me to run any tests that would show…and I couldn't give you anything to…because you were so…well, not in a fit state to make that decision…"

"Janet…?" she frowned.

The Doctor exhaled slowly, "Did you use protection?"

"What?" Sam stared.

"Sam…"

"Oh god…I never thought…we never thought…"

"Then we may have another problem…"


	10. And Now?

Notes: Sorry about the wait, but I'm in the middle of exams! Well, this is it, the final chapter. Hope you enjoy reading and thanks for the support. Not sure about an epilogue yet, I'm sorry, but I doubt it'll happen.

_

* * *

_

"…Its still too early for me to perform any tests that would prove anything…" Janet exhaled.

"What do I do? What can I do?" Sam questioned, "There has to be an answer," she said, with determination.

Her friend paused in thought for a moment, "…I could give you the morning after pill. It might still work. I mean, we don't know if you're pregnant, or will conceive yet."

Sam shut her eyes and sighed, "…I don't know if I can do that…"

Janet reached for her hand, "Sam, if you don't and you do fall pregnant then what do you do? Court martial will be the first thing that hits you."

She shook her head, "I can't get rid of a possible child just because it wasn't planned. If it was in another situation, maybe, if I didn't have feelings for the father, then I'd consider it, but…but it's the Colonel and you _know_ how he feels about children. I couldn't do that to him."

"Sam, as your friend, I support you, but as your doctor and the CMO…" Janet looked away, "…Its your decision. I gave you the option…and unfortunately the records will have to state that, otherwise we're all in trouble, my staff here too."

"I know," Sam reached forward and pulled her friend into a tight hug, "I don't want you risking anything over this too."

The Doctor blushed guiltily, "…Actually…Sam…"

"What is it?" she leant away.

"…We probably could have stopped you before you…slept together," she admitted quietly.

"What?"

"I asked Daniel and Teal'c to let you get away with it…I didn't think you'd have another chance, or another excuse, and when you went into withdrawal I was so worried that I'd done the wrong thing and-"

"Hey," Sam smiled and hugged her again, "Calm down."

"You're the patient here, Samantha Carter, not me," Janet tried to snap, smiling and voice muffled against Sam's shoulder.

"Its life. You know, we risk everything every time we step through that 'Gate. So we weren't in control, so we were infected with some alien drug. So what? I don't regret it. I'm glad you let us 'get away with it'. Could've been more embarrassing if you _hadn't_!"

Janet released her and stood, "So you're going to work all this out?"

"Yeah," she nodded determinedly, "Bring it on. Let's go kick some ass."

"Love to see you say that to the General."

Sam paused and mulled that over, "…Okay…maybe we need to think about this some more."

"To quote the Colonel, 'ya think'?"

* * *

"Come in."

Jack cautiously entered the General's office to find Daniel and Teal'c still there. Evidently Daniel was still doing a good job of babbling, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Colonel, regarding the recent incident involving the alien device," Hammond replied.

"I, er, we should go," Daniel nodded, "Teal'c?"  
"I believe we have said all that we are able," Teal'c answered, "We should take our leave," he was first to the door, waiting for the archaeologist to follow, before they both vanished, door swinging shut behind them.

"How is Major Carter?" Hammond questioned.

"She's awake and apparently free of the drug…that was in…our systems…" Jack sat down opposite him.

"You've seen her?"

"I was in the Infirmary…" he explained.

"Well, Colonel, just how do you suggest I explain how yourself and Major Carter had to be tranquillised and brought back here by force?"

"I'd've thought the fact that we managed to escape the base in the first place would be a more pressing matter…" Jack trailed off when he was met by a glare that proved his CO was not amused, "…Okay, obviously not the time…" he mumbled.

"Just what were you playing at?"

"I don't know!" he answered honestly, "Do you really think I'd be as stupid as to risk her career like that if I knew what the hell I was doing?" he was almost shouting.

"Colonel…"

Jack looked away, "…Sorry, Sir…"

"From what Doctor Frasier tells me, we are to assume that you-"

"Yes, Sir…" he admitted, "We…er…did," at least that time he knew when to shut up.

"And what do you intend to do now?" Hammond asked.

He frowned, "…Sir?"

"Do you intend to go on as if this whole incident never occurred, or do you intend to do something about the more than regulation feelings yourself and Major Carter obviously have for each other?"

Jack stared, confused. Was he trying to goad him into something?

"Well, Jack?"

Okay, first name…getting weird.

"Colonel, are you going to give me an answer so I know what to do about this or am I going to have to play some sort of guessing game?"

"…With all due respect, Sir…what the heck is going on?"

Hammond sighed, "I'm asking you a question, Jack. Do you want me to try and find, or create, a loophole that would allow you and Sam to be together or not? If you're both seeing this as some great mistake and you're happy with the way things are then its not an issue. Its going to look suspect with this on your records whatever happens, even though we have medical evidence to prove you were infected. We might as well try for something whilst it's an issue…"

Jack could only gape at him.

"…Jack, are you being slow today on purpose or am I going to have to call the Infirmary?"

"No, Sir…" he shook his head, "…I, er, just wasn't expecting this…though I was expecting the 'what were you playing at?'…"

"I assume that's a yes to the loophole solution? Even if it wasn't for this, I couldn't let things between you carry on like that. I was counting the days to one of you handing in your resignation."

Jack nodded, "…I love her, Sir. Anything you can do about the regs is more than I deserve for the trouble I've caused over the years. She deserves it…I don't."

"You both deserve it, Jack. The world owes you several times over," Hammond sighed and closed the file on his desk, "As of now, SG-1 has a week of downtime. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir," he grinned.

"I presume Major Carter is still in the Infirmary?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You'd better go see her then."

"Yes, Sir," Jack stood up and headed for the door, "General?"

"Colonel?"

"Thanks."

As he saw the Colonel disappear, Hammond decided that the grin on Jack's face was worth all the paperwork and phone calls about to descend on him. He just wished he could see Sam's reaction when he told her.

* * *

"Guess what?" Daniel poked his head round the door to the CMO's office.

"What?" Janet looked up from her paperwork.

"Its not a problem."

"What isn't?"

"Them."

"Them?"

"Jack and Sam."

"Jack and Sam?"

"Janet!"

"Daniel!" she gestured to the seat in front of her, "Explain! Now!"

He grinned and sat down, "The General was only waiting for the go-ahead from one of them to try and do something about their situation. When Teal'c and I were in there we 'babbled' about how they'd always been professional, but if something wasn't done, I mean they obviously care about each other more than they're 'allowed'," he stopped to take a breath of air, "Anyway, turns out he knew all that anyway."

"_And_?" Janet stared.

"He's going to fight the regs for them."  
She laughed out loud in relief and leant across her desk, kissing Daniel soundly on the lips.

He blinked, "…Huh…?"

"Well if you weren't going to make the first move…" she whispered.

"…I see…" he stood, smiling, and crossed to her side of the desk, before he kissed her thoroughly.

* * *

"I bring news of a brighter future!" Jack announced as he entered the Infirmary.

Sam sat up in bed, "What?"

"General's been keeping tabs on us," he sat on the seat beside her, "Apparently. Anyway, loopholes and making and," he grinned, "You and me."

"You and me?" she uttered, eyes wide in disbelief.'

"Me and you," he nodded.

Sam shifted across the bed and leant across to kiss him in a leisurely fashion, "Me and you…" she smiled. The smile vanished instantly as she remembered her earlier conversation.

"Sam?" he frowned.

"I…we didn't…" she shook her head, "We weren't careful. Before. We didn't use protection."

Jack was silent for a moment as the information registered, "…Ah."

"Yeah…"

"Well…are you…"

"I don't know. Its too early to tell…" she said softly, "…But chances are…"

He shook his head, "It doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't?"

"Hey, we're in this together," Jack reached for her and held her tightly, "Remember that."

She rested her head against his, "…Then take me home."

"What?"

Sam leant away to look him in the eyes, "…Take me home. …So we can do this right…so we don't wonder then or now…"

"…You sure…?" he held her back against him.

She smiled, "I was always sure."

**Fin**


End file.
